


The Cake

by QianLan



Series: February Flash Fics (2018) [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, Gen, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: What is a droid to do when the wedding cake catches fire?  Bake another one, of course!





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/gifts).



> This is for the SWWA's February Ficlet Challenge. Today's prompt was: "Cooking together."
> 
> My good friend Sour also suggested the prompt: "Stormpilot wedding? Threepio ruins the cake and Bee saves the day." I took some liberties with that, but it lead to today's pairing, which is: BB-8 & C-3PO & R2-D2.

 

 

The entire base was in turmoil.  Beings were running to and fro.  It was a mess.  Utter chaos.

 

C-3PO tried to navigate the crowds without giving in to the general sense of panic that seemed to have taken over the entire Resistance, but it was difficult.

 

“Is everything ready in the hangar,” C-3PO asked R2-D2.

 

[How the hell would I know?] the droid beeped back.

 

“Really, Artoo!  You’d think, today of all days, that you would…”  C-3PO was distracted by the sight of BB-8 rolling towards them at full speed.  “Oh dear.”

 

[The cake!  The cake!  The cake!] the smaller droid beeped.

 

“Beebee-ate, slow down and tell us what the problem is.”

 

[The cake!] BB-8 said, rolling back and forth in that anxious way that drove C-3PO crazy. 

 

“Yes, the cake?”

 

[The cake is on fire!]

 

“The cake is…oh dear!”  C-3PO started moving towards the mess.  “Are you…”  He looked down at BB-8.  “How is the cake on fire?”

 

BB-8 made a non-committal noise.

 

“Beebee-ate,” C-3PO said, refusing to move another step.  “Why is the cake on fire?”

 

BB-8 rolled around in a circle, letting forth a plaintive wail.

 

“Beebee-ate,” C-3PO said again.

 

[I might have ignited it?]

 

“Beebee-ate!”  C-3PO took off as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to ignore the delighted noises R2-D2 was making.

 

As they reached the mess, they saw a group of cooks and droids spraying foam on what C-3PO guessed had been Colonel Dameron and Captain Finn’s wedding cake.  “Oh dear,” C-3PO said.  He tottered forward.  “Is it ruined?”

 

One of the cooks lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head.  “Yeah, I think it’s safe to say that that black, smoldering mess covered in fire retardant foam is ruined.”  He walked away.

 

“Well, there’s no reason to get rude about it,” C-3PO said, turning to R2-D2 and BB-8.  “Bee, why in the galaxy did you ignite the cake?”

 

BB-8 let out another mournful trill.  [It was an accident.]

 

[I wish I’d seen it] R2-D2 added. 

 

C-3PO turned to his old friend.  “If you aren’t going to help, Artoo…”

 

[Fine] R2-D2 beeped.  [I’ll go see what the cooks are doing about it].  The droid rolled off.

 

“Thank you,” C-3PO said.  He looked down at BB-8.  “In the meantime, you and I should help the other droids clean up."

 

**# # # #**

 

Ten minutes later, R2-D2 rolled back in.  [They don’t have time to make another cake] the droid explained [Most of them were volunteers and they have to get back to duty before the wedding.]

 

“Oh dear.”

 

[No cake?] BB-8 asked.

 

“I’m afraid not,” C-3PO said.

 

BB-8 made its most pitiful noise yet and rolled over to the nearest wall, leaning its dome on it.

 

At that point, Poe came running in.  He was dressed in a brand new civilian outfit—it reminded C-3PO of the finery Luke Skywalker had worn during the award ceremony in the wake of the Battle of Yavin.  Poe was freshly shaven and his usually unruly hair had been tamed.  In other words, he looked like a man who was set to get married in a few hours.

 

“What the…”  Poe surveyed the room and then spotted his droid in the corner.  “Bee?”  He jogged over, crouching down in front of BB-8.  “What happened?”

 

BB-8 actually sighed.

 

“I’m afraid, sir,” C-3PO said, walking over, “that there was an _accident_ and that your cake…”  The droid gestured to the still smoldering table where droids were cleaning off the last of what had been the wedding cake.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.  “What…what happened?”

 

C-3PO looked at the small droid and then at Colonel Dameron. “We aren’t sure at this time.”  BB-8 turned and looked at C-3PO, who added, “But unfortunately, the cooks had to leave, so…”

 

Poe gave a chuckle.  “That’s…”  He looked around.  “As long as no one was hurt?”

 

“No,” C-3PO said.  “Just the cake.”

 

“Good,” Poe said, patting BB-8’s dome and then rising.  He looked from the blackened table to C-3PO to BB-8, seeming to piece together what had happened and said, “It was just a cake, after all.”  He shook his head.  “When someone said that there was a problem with the wedding,” he gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, “I thought maybe Finn was…”  He laughed again and then took a deep breath.  “But…”

 

“No,” C-3PO said.  “Nothing is wrong with Master Finn, sir, and everything here will be cleaned up in time for the reception.”

 

“Thanks, Threepio,” Poe said.  He looked down at BB-8.  “You okay, buddy?”

 

[Yes.]  BB-8 trilled. 

 

Poe didn’t look convinced.

 

C-3PO said, “Don’t worry about Beebee-Ate, sir.  I’ll look after them.”

 

“Thanks, Threepio,” Poe said.  He gave the golden droid a nod and started back towards his quarters.

 

As soon as Poe was gone, BB-8 rolled forward.  [We have to get them a new cake!]

 

“There isn’t time,” C-3PO said.  “The cooks—”

 

[We could cook it] R2-D2 offered.

 

[Yes!] BB-8 beeped.  [Yes! Yes! Yes!]  The droid was spinning in place.

 

C-3PO turned to R2-D2 and BB-8.  “Fine,” he said.  “Bee, you go find a cake recipe.  Artoo, you go tell the cooks that we’ll be needing to borrow part of the kitchen.  I’ll inform the General that we will be occupied for the next few hours.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Cream butter,” C-3PO read from the recipe BB-8 had gotten from Snap’s astromech.  “Oh dear,” C-3PO said, looking to and fro.  “What in the galaxy does that mean?”

 

[Cream and butter?] R2-D2 offered.

 

“Perhaps?  But then, why isn’t cream on the list of ingredients?”

 

[Humans] R2-D2 said.

 

[They don’t make any sense.] BB-8 added.

 

“Very well,” C-3PO said.  “Find me some cream.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“My research indicates that a ‘T’ in a recipe can indicate either a tablespoon or a teaspoon.  Does the recipe indicate which one it is,” C-3PO asked.

 

[No] R2-D2 said.

 

“Oh dear,” C-3PO fretted.  “Should we…”

 

[More is always better!] BB-8 beeped.  [Add the bigger one!]

 

[I’m with Bee.  Add the bigger one!]

 

C-3PO would’ve grimaced if he was able.  He pulled out the tablespoon and dipped it into the salt.

 

**# # # #**

 

The three droids looked at the batter.  “You would think that the recipe would suggest cracking the eggs first.  I don’t see what value the shells add, do you?”

 

[Humans are weird] R2-D2 said.

 

[Maybe they like the crunch?] BB-8 offered.

 

“Perhaps…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Poe and Finn walked, hand-in-hand, into their wedding reception.  Nearly the entire Resistance base was there, and a cheer went up as the newlyweds made their way inside the mess.

 

“Presenting Poe and Finn Dameron,” the General said above the din, and a new round of cheers went up.

 

Poe and Finn were both laughing, stopping to hug their friends as they made their way towards a long table filled with all sorts of delicacies.

 

“Kiss!”

 

“Yeah, kiss!”

 

Poe and Finn stopped to take each other up in their arms—for probably the tenth time in the last thirty minutes—and kissed each other soundly.

 

As they broke apart, each smiling widely, Poe spotted BB-8, rolling around their feet.  “Bee!”  He bent down, kissing the top of the droid’s dome. 

 

Finn laughed and repeated the gesture.  “Hey, Bee.”

 

[We have a surprise!  We have a surprise!]

 

“A surprise,” Poe asked, looking to Finn.

 

Finn shrugged and said, “What is it?”

 

“Um, Masters Dameron,” C-3PO said, moving forward through the crowd.  “Beebee-ate felt so bad about the... _accident_ with your first cake that they endeavored to bake you a replacement.”  The droid pointed to a small table at the side of the mess.  On top of it stood what had to be the most pitiful cake Poe had ever seen in his life. 

 

Poe smiled, looking down at BB-8.  “You made that, buddy?”

 

[R2-D2 and C-3PO helped.]

 

“Wow,” Finn said.  “Thanks, guys.”  He and Poe walked over and as they got closer, they shared a look.  The poor cake was uneven.  Icing had melted off of it in places and…

 

“It’s wonderful,” Finn said, completely earnest.

 

[Try it!]  BB-8 spun around his feet.  [Try it!  Try it now!]

 

Finn laughed.  “Anyone have a knife?”

 

Someone handed over a knife and Finn cut into it.

 

Poe tried to ignore the way that parts of the cake seemed to ooze out and kept his smile firmly in place.

 

Finn cut two small pieces, handed one to Poe and took one for himself.  “Ready?”

 

“We’re gonna do this,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed.  “Yeah.” 

 

They both took a bite.

 

[How is it?]

 

“Wonderful, buddy!”  Poe knelt back down and hugged his droid.  “It’s perfect.”

 

“Master Finn,” C-3PO asked.

 

“Great,” he said from behind a rigid smile.  “It’s the best cake I’ve had in a long time.”

 

“Thank the maker,” C-3PO said.  He then herded R2-D2 and BB-8 off to the side as well-wishers started surrounding the happy couple.

 

[I told you we could do it] BB-8 announced as the crowd swelled around Poe and Finn.

 

“It would seem so,” C-3PO said.  “And on our first try, as well.”

 

[I think we’ve all earned an oil bath] R2-D2 said, rolling towards the hangar.

 

“Indeed,” C-3PO said, following after.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn leaned over to Poe once the droids were out of earshot.  “I haven’t had much cake in my life, but is it supposed to…”

 

“No,” Poe said, still wearing a big smile.  “That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever eaten in my life.”

 

Finn laughed, setting the rest of his cake down on the table behind him.  “Thank goodness.”

 

“But anything for Bee, yeah?”

 

Finn laughed even harder, pulling his new husband into a hug.  “Anything for our Bee.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
